Emmanuel
by TouchedByLight
Summary: Sitting in the middle of another boring feast in honour of his birthday, Arthur never expected his father to buy him a hybrid. Something that most people believed to be non-existent. Alpha/Omega behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Arthur, can't you at least look a little bit grateful? Everybody else is enjoying themselves, even your father." Morgana took her seat next to Arthur, glaring every so often at the abhorrent noble women gathered near the entrance to the Great Hall. Giggling and eyeing up Arthur as they whispered to eachother, "Attention seeking little harlots", Morgana hissed menacingly.

Arthur huffed and took a gulp of wine, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Morgana. I can't imagine what father would do if he heard half the things you say. You're lucky I don't do anything about it."

"You wouldn't dare." Morgana threw Arthur her famous smirk and leaned closer, "Now why don't you cheer up? It's your birthday feast! Nobles from all over are celebrating in your honour! I don't think you realise how many expensive gifts you have recieved. Oh, and by the way, I've taken the liberty of safely storing those beautiful wrist cuffs. I know you wouldn't mind."

Arthur re-adjusts the crown on top of his head and waves Merlin over, "Never in your case Morgana." As Merlin fills Arthur's chalice Morgana decides to head over, and possibly make a fool out of the noble women.

"How much longer until I can leave, Merlin?" Arthur grumbles. Every year it's the same thing. "These feasts are so repetitive! If I have to put up with a drunk king or flirty women one more time I think I'm just going to hand my crown to someone else! I am done!"

Merlin places the jug of wine on the table and crosses his arms, "I think you're being a bit over-dramatic, Sire. The servants have spent days preparing for this! Do they get any thanks for it? Nope. And fair enough, all of these nobles are stuck up and would probably not give two damns about your birthday, but give them their due. They did travel for days on end just to be here."

Arthur glares at Merlin, "I'll have you know, Merlin, that I did in fact thank the servants before the feast began!"

Merlin was just about to retort when the King called for everyone's attention. The guests took their seats while the servants lined up behind the tables. "Now I have a special gift to give to you, Son. Over the last few years I have watched you mature and I believe that now is the right time for you to have this. No other man in this land has one of these, they are rare and very expensive. By having this, all will know how powerful Camelot can be."

Arthur watched his father with confusion, "What do you mean, father?"

Uther just smiled at his son and waved for the guards to open the doors. A few guards walked in, followed by a large, muscular man who appeared to be ages with Arthur. It was obvious that he wasn't a noble, judging by the damp, ratty tunic and breeches. Clearly the snow had picked up again outside. Arthur felt a little sorry for the man, whomever he was, having to travel in the cold, wintery weather. The Prince also noticed that concealed within the man's cape was a body, of what seemed to be a girl due to the long hair.

"Arthur, this is Brom. The man who has been looking after your present until today." Uther held Morgana's hand as she waltzed down the steps towards Brom. Everyone sat in silence, desperate to see what Brom was hiding.

Gaius came over, looking not at all phased by any of this as Merlin followed close behind him, just as curious as everyone else.

"You got him a girl?" Morgana furrowed her brows and glanced at the bundle sheilded by Brom's cape.

Uther chuckled and patted her hands, "Not a girl. Arthur, this is a hybrid." A multitude of gasps sounded from the guests and servants. "She belongs to you."

Arthur stepped closer to Brom, eyes glued to the blonde hair sticking out of the cape, "What do you mean a hybrid? Surely they don't actually exist!" He'd been told stories of hybrids since he was a young child, but it had always been made clear to him that they were nothing more.

A small yowl sounded from the cape and Brom was quick to hold the body tighter against him, making a funny noise from the back of his throat as he nuzzled the 'hybrids' face. The yowling was soon replaced by the same funny noise in reply. When he was sure the creature was calm enough, Brom bowed his head, "Would you like to see her, My Lord?"

Not trusting himself to form words, Arthur merely nodded and watched in delight as Brom gently took the hybrid under her arms and held her out for everyone to see. Most people 'awwed' and cooed at the sight. The knights just stood with their mouths hanging open absolutely gobsmacked. Merlin shared a look with Arthur while Uther nodded in approval.

"What do you think son? She was the youngest that we could find, only a few months old."

That was hard to believe when the hybrid appeared to have the body of a young woman, in her late teens at the most. Her eyes shone a bright blue, almost as if they were glowing and little sharp fans stuck out from her mouth. A long thin tail stuck out from underneath the tunic she was wearing with a matching set of large, triangular ears poking out from her messy hair. She began to squirm around with nervousness and gripped tightly onto Brom, shaking as she gazed at all of the onlookers.

"Sire, perhaps this will be easier with less people around." Brom wrapped his cape back around the scared hybrid.

Uther nodded and motioned for the small group to follow him out of the hall, "We can do the introductions in Arthur's chambers. Allow her to adjust to her new home."

The young hybrid stared with wide eyes at the Prince all the way to the chambers. Arthur's gaze never shifting either, too mesmorised by the creature he was now to take care of. He could tell that Merlin was desperate to say something but had dared not in the King's presence. Once they had reached the Prince's chambers the hybrid began to sniff and glance around the new environment.

Uther was the first to break the silence, "Would you like to hold her, Arthur?"

Arthur gulped hesitantly and looked up to Brom, "She won't try to attack me will she?"

Brom smiled reasurringly and shook his head, "No, My Lord. Emmanuel is only a baby. She isn't even capable of walking yet."

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Morgana cooed.

Brom loosened his grip on the hybrid and slowly held her out to Arthur after blowing on her nose, "You can either hold her like this by the armpits and blow on her nose. That has a very calming effect on the babies. Or you can hold her against your chest whilst supporting the bottom and the back."

Arthur slowly raised his hands towards Emmanuel, not wanting to spook her, and gripped from where Brom was holding her. Not wanting to let her dangle, he brought her into his chest, supporting at the back and bottom like Brom had said, and naturally began to sway from side to side.

"Now hold her as tight as you can, Sire. Don't worry about hurting her. The firmer, the better for a hybrid. It will make her feel safer." Brom gave Emmanuel a little rub on the back and stepped away to give Arthur some space. The funny noises from earlier were back after a few seconds and Arthur had to quickly prevent the baby hybrid from gnawing through the shoulder of his tunic.

"Woah, woah, easy girl. What did I do?" Arthur tried to hand her back to Brom in a panic but the young man refused.

"Hear that chuffing noise she's making? Lean closer, Sire and do the same right in her face."

Arthur gawked, "What? No!"

"It's a greeting, it makes you tell them that you're not going to hurt them, Sire." Brom comes closer and demonstrates by chuffing back close to Emmanuel's face. The hybrid continues to chuff to herself, gazing fearfully around at everyone. Arthur carefully leans forwards until his forehead is touching Emmanuel's, causing her chuffs to become more desperate. He finally manages to create a chuffing noise after a few tries and the hybrid instantly relaxes.

Arthur smiles with pride and holds her closer against him, "So why was she gnawing on my shoulder?"

"That's another comfort thing that the babies do. It's actually how they ask their parents for milk. You'll find yourself being chewed on quite a lot, My Lord." Brom chuckled.

Uther came forward and rested his hand on Brom's shoulder, "I'm sure Merlin wouldn't mind being used as a personal chew toy." He spoke in a bored tone. "Come, Brom, and we'll deal with the financial matters. I'm sure you are wanting to get home before the weather becomes any worse."

"Yes, thank you, My Lord." Brom gave Emmanuel one final nuzzle before following the King and Morgana out of the chambers, giving the hybrid one final glance.

"Don't worry, Arthur" Gaius said, "I'll be here to answer any questions you have about hybrids. And before we do anything else, Merlin and I will check this little one's health."

Merlin walked away grumbling, "Chew toy my arse."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur chuffed gently to Emmanuel as Gaius and Merlin gathered some things into his chambers. Emmanuel nibbled softly on his hand, making sure not to let her teeth pierce through the skin. Her eyes stayed focused on the physician and his apprentice, wary of what they were planning on doing.

Merlin spread a big woolen blanket on top of Arthur's bed and placed the softest pillows into small bundles over it, "There, do you think she will find this comfy enough? Maybe I should get more pillows." He scurried off into the antechamber to find more pillows.

"Merlin, my boy, that will suffice. I'm sure she'll be more than comfortable with this little den you seem to have made her. Now come back and introduce yourself to her properly. The poor thing is feeling overwhelmed with your rushing about." Gaius chuffed to the hybrid and waited for her reply before walking off to the large table and fumbling around with some sort of pouch.

Merlin dumped the extra pilows on the floor and cautiously strolled up to Arthur. Emmanuel leaned further back into Arthur then chuffed desperately at Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes and growled, "Cmon, Merlin! Stop staring at her, it's making her nervous!" Merlin nuzzled his nose into the hybrid's without hesitation and chuffed multiple times, letting her calm down and sniff at him warily.

"Look, I think she likes me!" He let her have a nibble on his fingers, "And I think she wants some milk by the looks of it."

At the same moment Gaius came over with a smile and got Arthur to lay Emmanuel on the blanket, letting her snuggle deeper into the pillows for comfort. "The babies are hadly ever away from their parents." He explained, "If they aren't in contact with them then they'll usually be seeking contact from one of the stronger males of the pack. The alpha males will protect the babies, especially in this little one's case." With help from Merlin and Arthur, he was able to keep her flailing limbs out of the way while he examined her.

"What do you mean, in her case?" Merlin tried to distract the hybrid with his scarf.

"Well, it looks to me like Emmanuel here is an omega. Omegas are the lowest ranking of hybrids, however unlike wolves the alphas will do everything they can to protect the omegas. They will also do everything they can to protect the pups and the females. The fact that Emmanuel here is a female omega pup, the alphas probably wouldn't have left her alone for a second."

Arthur gave her feet a playful little shake, "So the alphas are just all male?"

"That's right." Gaius said, "So if you are going to be looking after her you're going to have to act like an alpha. Judging by her height and eye colour, her father was the alpha male of her pack!"

"Aawwww! She's a little princess!", Merlin cooed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Arthur. "Oi! You'll scare her, Arthur!"

Gaius motioned for them to turn Emmanuel onto her belly, "Now it won't be too difficult to pick up an alpha's attributes. Now you listen to me too, Merlin. You will have to watch her when Arthur is busy with his work."

Merlin's eyes lit up at this, "Yes, Gaius."

"So if Emmanuel here is in distress or upset, as the alpha you can do a few things to soothe her. Firstly, you can rumble at her. It almost sounds like a wolf growling, even though it sounds threatening to someone else, a baby hybrid will find it very comforting. Why don't you both give it a try?"

Both men shared a look before attempting to make a rumbling noise. "From the back of the throat." Gaius instructed them. Fighting back the embarrassment, the rumbles soon began to get deeper and smoother, "That's it! Well done."

Arthur nodded in satisfaction, "What else, Gaius?" He ruffled Emmanuel's hair as she tried to grasp his finger between her teeth.

"You can also calm her down by holding her firmly by the back of the neck. This is a way of showing your dominance over her. Because she will sense that you are dominant she will feel safer and protected with you. Give it a go, Arthur. Remember, don't worry about being too firm they like it better when you're firmer."

Arthur nodded and scooted closer to the fidgety hybrid. Merlin watched closely as Arthur's large hand curved around Emmanuel's tiny neck and held tightly. Almost instantly the baby hybrid went completely limp underneath the Prince, her eyes closing contentedly while she released little chirps.

Arthur soon relaxed after seeing her reaction, "That's amazing!"

Gaius nodded, "One more way to soothe her is by petting her on her 'special spots'."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that one?"

Gaius tutted at Merlin and continued, "Hybrids have certain areas on their bodies where there are large bundles of nerve endings. It's a very pleasant feeling for hybrids when these areas are touched and this is normally how the alphas would calm them. The first area is on her back here, just to the side of her spine." He lifts Emmanuel's tunic and points to the area. About three quarters up the length of her spine on the right side. "If you pess on it you can feel that the muscle there is much more easy to manipulate."

Merlin reached out and kneaded his fingers in small circes over the area. Again the hybrid let out little chirpy noises and relaxed into the touch. "Where are the other aeas, Gaius?"

"It should be behind one of her ears and around her stomach. Again, by touching her stomach you are showing that you are dominant over her. I wouldn't touch her there until you know she completely trusts you though."

"What should I do if she starts to misbehave?" Arthur asked.

"Do what you done with the back of her neck, only grab her with your teeth. That will warn her enough to not test your authority. If for some reason you can't get to her neck then give her a bite on the ear."

Arthur gasped, "I have to bite her?!"

"Oh yes. That is how hybrids teach their young, Arthur. It is in her instincts to recognise that action. Don't feel bad for doing it. If it is such a horrible experience for her then she won't misbehave again." Gaius got up and retrieved an item from the table. As he got closer Arthur could see it was some sort of horn, a cow's horn, with a pouch attatched to the bottom.

"What is that?" Merlin clambered over Emmanuel to take a closer look.

"Arthur is going to use this to feed Emmanuel her milk." Gaius shot Arthur a smile and handed him the makeshift bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

The baby hybrid happily drank her milk from Arthur's hand, finally calming enough to allow Gaius to give her a proper examination. Arthur chuckled as her eyelids began to droop from drowsiness, content in his warm arms.

"Well we seem to have ourselves a healthy little hybrid!" Gaius announced. "That young chap took very good care of her, sadly not the case for most captive hybrids." He frowned sadly and turned to clean away any tools he had left out on the table.

"What else can you tell us about hybrids, Gaius?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe that Emmanuel actually existed, amazed at how similar they actually were to humans.

Gaius wiped off his hands on a piece of cloth and sat on the edge of the bed, running his thumb gently along Emmanuel's nose in soothing motions.

"There is much for me to tell you both. Hybrids basically have the same needs and emotions as humans, just a little stronger. Like I explained before, they live in big packs so that they can look out for one another. Just like humans it would be difficult for them to live without any sort of communication from one of the same species." He contemplated for a moment, wondering if little Emmy could handle being the only hybrid around. It may be difficult for her to be around only humans at first. Time would tell.

"The alpha males will go out together and hunt for food while the weaker one's stay in the den. Caves tend to be the most popular choice of a den. Hybrids eat meat and only meat, unless they are a baby, then of course it is only milk."

Emmanuel tilted her head back desperately to get try and drink the last few drops of milk from the pouch. She didn't seem to want to part with it as only a few seconds later Arthur was having to forcefully pry it from her sharp little teeth. He successfully hid it behind him and wrapped Emmanuel up in one of his fur throws.

"So when will I know to give Emmanuel meat instead of milk?"

"It's hard to tell." Gaius replied. "I would just try to give her a tiny piece of RAW meat every so often. Hybrids only eat their food raw you see, it's what their stomach's are designed to eat. When she finally accepts it give her a little bit every night along with her daily feedings. Gradually ease off with the milk and increase the amount of meat she has. It shouldn't be long until she's out hunting for her own food."

"What?!" Merlin gawked. "But why would she need to hunt when the castle will provide her with food?"

"We do not want to alter her instincts and way of thinking, Merlin. It wouldn't be fair to try and change her into thinking and acting like a human. She is a hybrid and will be eased as such." Gaius scolded.

Emmanuel let out big yawn, showing the three men her sharp teeth, and huddled into Arthur to sleep.

Gaius laughed quietly, "She will be sleeping quite a lot for the next few months. She will need a makeshift bed to nap in during the day."

Merlin nodded, "I'll sort one out in the morning next to the hearth. There's some blankets and pillows still in the antechamber."

"Will it be safe to take her hunting with me and the knights when the time comes?" Arthur inquired nervously.

"Oh yes!" Gaius chortled, "No need to worry, Sire. By the time she is ready to hunt she will have created a bond with you and many of the frequent citizens. She will have no intention of hunting anybody."

"Thank goodness!" Merlin huffed.

Gaius thought for a moment before continuing, "Now, I'm sure you've already figured out why she has sharp teeth. Her eyes are luminous because it allows her to see easier on the dark. Hybrids have a much more vivid vision than us humans. She is also very strong, even at such a young age. If she wanted to, she could probably take on a group of knights during training. Easy."

Arthur stared incredulously at the hybrid in his arms, "Surely not. She's absolutely tiny!"

"You'll see, Arthur. Do not let her get too excited when you are playing. That's when her true strength will show through. Just remember to calm her with one of the techniques I showed you." Gaius gave both men a look to make sure they were taking the information in.

Much like Emmanuel, Gaius let out a big yawn and stood from the bed, "Now I do believe it is time for me to get some rest. I have told you everything you need to know for now, Arthur." He watched as Arthur gave Emmanuel a nervous glance, "You'll be fine. Just you wait, you'll be picking it up in no time." He gave Arthur a comforting pat on he shoulder and left the worried prince without another word, ordering Merlin to follow suit and leave the prince to get used to his new little friend.

After a reassuring smile from Merlin the door slammed closed. He was left alone with the hybrid for the first time.

"Well then," he spoke quietly to the sleeping Emmanuel, "I suppose I'd better get some rest too if I'm to be running around after you tomorrow. Hmm?" He smiled fondly at the creature before carefully placing her under the covers, being sure not to jostle her too much. After speedily changing into his night clothes, Arthur climbed in behind her and made sure to cover her whole body with his, remembering what Gaius had told him. Satisfied that the hybrid was feeling safe under his body weight, Arthur allowed himself to drift off to join Emmanuel in slumber.

"Sleep tight, Emmy."


End file.
